Kyle Drakov The Tri Breed
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Kyel Drakov a man with a complicated family tree and complicated problems is thrust into the league of legends can he fit in and handle the all the fun, drama, action and other craziness that comes with being a champion in the league? Oh some champions will not be shown in this story, head's up warning.
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?

Need not worry you are safe. "Who is that are you speaking in my head how the hell?

(You've passed don't worry we shall summon you soon into the institute very soon, now awake).

"Woaaah uh, huh, hu ha what the hell was that all about?

*Ring, ring, ring, the man's alarm clock was ringing. He checked the time it was 7:30 the man begrudgingly got out of bed and went to the bathroom in his room.

Looking in the mirror the man has brown skin, and black hair, he pushed it back so his bangs would not obscure his view. Opening his eyes his left one is brown and the right is red. He turned the shower on he checked to see if it was the right temperature. After a few seconds it finally was he stepped in and let the water flow down his face and down his body.

"Ok today is Friday it is May 14, 2015 that is good and just great great.

The shower curtain flew open and he jumped, it was a girl with black hair and brown eyes she has a red shirt and blue faded jeans.

"Annette what are you doing?

"Nothing just making sure we get to school on time hurry up you can play in the shower over the weekend" "I DO NOT DO THAT!

Fine ok I'll be out 5 minutes ok just get out! "I am counting down, said Annette as she closed the door to his bathroom.

"GiGi I am coming down now! The man came down the stairs he is wearing a black shirt with oranger stripes on it, black jeans and black converse with the laces in left shoe being orange and right being black.

"Bye bye Jeans, said Annette talking to a Collie dog breed. "Now hurry before you two are late ok. A woman around her late seventies in a housedress came in and behind her is an Alaskan Malamute.

"Morning Axel how you doing this morning hey be good and help grandma and protect her ok, the dog licked his face. Ok gotta go, said the man as he kissed the dog's forehead and ran out the door with his cousin.

The two ran out running to school their school is only 2 miles away from their house, but they wanted to be on time as much as possible. They passed a few of the houses and stores on their way to school as usually, until the man looked at an alley he saw a girl with glasses and blond hair being harassed by 4 obviously older men.

"Hey excuse me you shouldn't do that can't you see she isn't your type, don't worry it's not her it you guy's so please let go of my friend and be on your way now.

"Man who the fuck is this fool. "Oh what you big funny man ain't yeah?

(Hi my name is Kyle Drakov I am 18 years old finishing my last 2 weeks of high school). "Hi gentleman I'll bet no let's make a wager, said Annette.

If my friend her can kick your asses then we get all the money and other items you stole from people off of you. If you win you get to have me and rainbow bright over there.

"Should have made a better bet bitch because we specialize in beating the shit out of one guy. (I live in Texas it is fun now and again, but throughout most of my life crap like this has happened.

One of the man hit him in the back of the head with steal pipe, he fell down to the floor. The other three men started to kick him relentlessly.

"Not moving anymore are we well well looks like we win now I think you owe us a good ass time. "You sure about that look again why don't ya?

(Also I am one fourth of a human while the rest of me is something entirely different).

Kyle grabbed two of the men by their ankles and he slammed the both of them on a trashcan. "Boo!

"We're sorry! "Never again" "hey wait for us, said the two stumbling to get to there friends. "Why do you two keep doing that?

"We'll you are welcome so very much that the two of us saved you and Kyle where are you going? "To school y'all coming or what?

"Coming Kyle" "wait a minute Jessica Kyle wait for me!

The three made it in time for the bell school progressed smoothly until fourth period.

"Uhh calculus I frigging hate this damn class why couldn't I get something else like science let me have calculus as my last period that only last about 45 minutes I mean I can deal with that man.

" Mr. Drakov!

"What, yes how can the Kyle help you? "Solve this problem if you aren't to busy the Kyle, said with a sarcastic tone. "

*RING*

"Oh look at the time sorry gotta bye, bye hasta lavesta sir, said Kyle as he scurried on out of the classroom on his way to lunch.

"Yo Kyle over here man, said a man blue hoodie. "What up David how are you today? "Good can't complain so how is Lamar class.

"He is a prick and I am barley getting through these last two weeks. "Well ain't that understatement of the century" "and thank you for the confidence boost cousin of mine" "your welcome.

"Look guys I can't go out and be vigilante tonight. "How come Dave, said Jessica as she sat down with her ffriends? "Because I have to take care of the twins ok" "I can't either sister came back from North Carolina and now the family is all going out for dinner so am booked as well.

"Fine then the two cousin's are going out then" "actually this is good because I felt like going out by myself I want to think about something that's been bothering so just let me think ok in fact I am finished y'all enjoy the rest of your lunch.

"Kyle! Kyle was tackled and dog pialled by two men, and then a girl jumped on the pile. " What do you want Matt? "Can the wrestling team borrow you please" "can you get off my ribs thank you.

"Sorry about that we just had to talk to you before anyone else got to you, said the girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and has a baseball cap on.

"We are begging next week can you help please!

"Katie, Matt, other fine just give me the 50 dollar each the day before ok" "sure thank you god one" "don't call me that please I hate it when people do that.

RING!

"Ok time for another class once again.

The last three classes ended and Kyle left the school grounds. He walked into town and looked around" "half price fruit that's good might have to stop by way back and get some grapes, ah this building looks good enough , said Kyle as he started to climb the building.

He was now on the rooftop of the building, he started to stretch out his body. "Ok let's see how far I can go now hopefully I don't crash as bad like last time.

Kyle put his headphones in his ear and the song price to play by staind started to play.

"Now!

Kyle ran to the ledge and jumped, jumping across one entire building and landing on the next. He was running faster now he jumped onto another building. He jumped onto a water tower and was aiming for two buildings away he jumped up high into the air and started to glide for a second or two.

He noticed he was descending very fast he was falling now" "oh crap!

He landed on someone's car smashing the roof entirely. "Ow ok how long was this..4:00 huh I need to get this flying thing down or it's going to be the death of me.

Kyle just laid there and mopped for a few minutes. (I already told you my name but I'll say it again, I am Kyle Drakov an 18 year old tri breed, my mother was the first and last real vampire, my dad and grandfather were werewolves and my grandmother a human.

(The only thing I have left of my parents is this necklace with a blood red diamond, I can't wear it do to the facf the chain is so damn long.

(I've lived here my whole life and once I graduate I wonder where my life will go, I mean sure whenever there are drug dealers, gangs, or other crap me and my friends take care of them, but I don't want to live this normal life whereI go to some boring job from 9 to 5 and me on the wrestling and football team am barley sated. I want to live my own life I wish.

*RING, RING!

"Hello" "kyle can you stop by the market and get some fruit pls. "What type grandma? "Oranges, bananas, grapes, pineapples," "ok I am on my way" "by the way are jumping from place to place again?

"...No, no no I am not" "you know even though your grandfather was a werewolf I could still tell when he was lying to me don't be late and be safe.

"Yes grandma love you ok bye. Alright I can get a few more jumps in before I get the fruit, let's go!

"Grandma come here look what I found in the mail today, some college wants Kyle again when will they" "Annette do not go through your cousin's mail and why are you so worked up about it anyway?

"You know they want him to leave and you and me stay here and it will be just us then. "Poke" "huh what was that for?

"I've told you both before I don't like things in cages that includes you Annette, you as well Kyle you can come in.

Kyle opened the screen door and preceded into the house" "I got the fruit grandma I, um overheard and um, just" "one day when you find something that makes you happy strive in it and love it make friends, find a girlfriend and enjoy your own life.

You, two have done enough of watching over old grandma, I want you two to promise me no more cages understand.

The two looked to each other and their grandmother" "..yes grandma when I find what I love no more cages I promise you.

"Same here grandma no more cages" "now that's good to hear now then jeans come on help old GiGi to her bedroom she is going to be turning in tonight, see you two in the morning good night. "Good night gigi love you, said Annette.

"Love you too grandma night, good night Annette having a conversation like that made me all tired and crap. "Huh?

Wait it's only 9:30 though and it is Thursday night" "yes and the faster I go to sleep the quicker friday will come and Ican get school over with tomorrow good night.

Kyle walked up the stairs and closed his room door he turned his T.V on and put it on the channel FX, he changed outof his clothes and put on a white muscle ti and blue pajama pants.

He jumped into his bed and was drifting to sleep.

"Find something I love huh, yeah if only the world could offer me something like that if only it could.

"Where am I

*Need not worry you are safe. "Who is that are you speaking in my mind how the hell?

(You've passed worry not we shall summon you to the institute momentarily, now awaken).

"Ha, ha, ha same dream again what do they mean summon to the institute what institute, right I have to get ready. Today is Friday meaning today I can and will show off.

Kyle stepped out the shower and put on black pants, he then put on a red unbuttoned shirt he started to button it up, Kyle rolled the sleeves up so that his entire forearms are exposed he put on black fingerless gloves.

Kyle now put a black vest over his red shirt, he zipped up the vest and then put on his red and black tennis shoes on he went to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Good, good, good should I wear my fedora...I'll put it in my bag just in case.

Annette you ready yet or what" "yeah, yeah hold it I had to get my hair straightened up first. " How long should that take then" "about 20 more minutes" "ok I am going ahead ok see ya.

Kyle ran out the door and on his way to school," "today I help out wrestling team and I hang out with David, so it should be a fun filled weekend. Oh time for my hat now to complete the set of awesomeness.

Kyle hat fell on the ground and Kyle disappeared.

"WOAH!

What is happening, what's going on what the hell!?

"Oooh, what in where the heck am I?

"You young man are at the institute of war, said a man in a cloak came from the shadows. "Ok I don't know were that is and.. my hat where's my and my bag where is my stuff?!

"Your belongings are ok, this amulet it has a very complex history about it. "First you will put that down and give me that before I tear your arms off, second let me uff.

A force field let me out right now! Kyle slammed his fist into the force field he was having a complete feral rage inside the summoners circle.

"Are you finished now. RAARRGH!

When you let me break your damn nose then I'll be done" "please calm down and let me explain the situation to you son.

"...Alright I am calm now, speak!

"You are no longer in your world know as earth you are in runeterra, we chose you for three reasons.

1. We know you are half werewolf, half vampire, and half human" "you mean I am a tri breed less of a mouthful to say.

2. We were able to enter your mind and establish a connection, your skills and strengths are amazing I must say so myself" "hurry up.

3. In your orientation we heard your cry of how you, found the things in your everyday life inadequate for you. We sought you out and ask you to participate with us in Valoran.

"Exactly what the hell am I participating in anyway?

All the summoners in the room came from the shadows and said.

The League of Legends.

"What exactly do I do if I were to take part in this league of legends thingy thing anyway? "You would answer summon and work on the fields of justice with other champions, champions are people who take part in league and we summon them when they matches.

The summoner came closer, Kyle could now see he has a gray beard combo, and green eyes. "I ask you if you would take part in the league explore the world, and finally find what you wanted that your world could not provide you.

"I think that"(I don't like trapped things).

I say why not hell it might be fun so where will I be staying at while I am here" "you can stay at the institute of war" "ha ha your funny no can you tell me of some places.

Another summoner stepped forward only he had a blue purple cloak and has no facial hair. "Places in Valoran are the Freljord, Demacia, Zaun, Noxus Piltover and.

"The last one I'll go there pitover" "Piltover you mean" "yeah that place.

"We will make arrangements for you to stay there with one of the Piltover champions then. "Ok good then can you please put force field down and let have my amulet back.

The circle was gone and Kyle snatched the amulet out of the man's hand. "So, now what do I do?

"Now you compete in your first league match, hold still while I transport you" "wait what*POOF!

"Again with the transporting thing this is woah different

Welcome to summoners rift.

"The match will start soon the rest is up to you good luck Drakov, said the summoner.

* * *

><p>Kyle: Great now I am hearing voices in my head this keeps getting better and better.<p>

Kyle looked behind him to see four other lights appeared he looked at them all the first thing to catch his attention was a girl with pink hair whi has robot hands and has a v on her cheek.

Vi: Hey haven't seen you around here before must be new, names Vi kid what's.

Kyle: Kyle Drakov, he said as he shaked her hand.

Alistar: Well let's hope he can handle the league.

Kyle: You are a giant talking bull ,awesome wow I thought Vi was awesome but amazing and, does anybody else smell a fox or is it just me?

Ahri: Hey what is with that introduction?

Kyle looked to see a girl with black hair and ears pointing out from her head, she walked over to Kyle having her hands on her hips and swinging them to the side. The girl expected him from top to bottom and then she looked him in his eyes.

Ahri: I am Ahri the nine tailed fox and you are?

Kyle: Kyle Drakov the tri breed, meaning I am half vampire, half werewolf, and half human and the rest is just pure badassery.

Vi: Wow now that is a complicated family tree, what are the reunions like

Gnar: Gnar.

Kyle: Huh, what?

Kyle looked at his leg to see an orange cat like thing with some type of skull piece on his head.

Gnar: rahh ha ha Gnar.

Alistar: His name is Gnar by the way.

Kyle: Gnar ok can he say anything else besides that?

Ahri, Alistar, Vi: no nothing else that we know of.

30 seconds until minion spawn.

Vi: Let's move people, new kid follow me and just watch and learn ok.

Kyle: Wait for me!

Kyle was following Vi wherever she was going. The two ran through the forest like place, Kyle jumped over a log and landed right beside Vi.

Kyle: Ok now what Vi where are we going too?

Vi: Where else to the fight man, the minions are out were moving and, look out!

Vi stopped Kyle from alomst getting hit by a rock.

Kyle looked at where it came from and looked to see a rock monster with blue coming out from the chest and from a hole that gave it one eye. Kyle mouth was open and just stared at the creature for a few seconds all while trying to figure out his next move.

Kyle: What is that thing Vi?

Vi: That my newcomer is a blue sentinel and they attack anyone.

Kyle: Now what do we do?

Vi: We kick this things ass, then kick red team ass, and while doing this we punch first, punch fast and punch last here comes Vi!

Vi ran forward to the rock monster Kyle, was still trying to believe what he is seeing.

Kyle: This is the League of Legends wow just wow?


	2. First match, and drink

Kyle was still amazed at how the women in front of him was pissing this sentinel off, he didn't want to offend her he'd say at this moment she has more heart and stones than him, but he didn't and the moment passed.

Kyle was out of his daze he put his amulet around his neck tightened his gloves and the same rock the sentinel threw at him, he threw it back at the things head .

It looked toward Kyle and noticed him dancing.

Kyle: I am scared out of my mind, but you ain't nothing come get it ya overgrown sized jackass.

The sentinel was now even more mad it aimed it's ginormous fist at him, Kyle backflipped back away from the hits and now ran under it.

Vi: Hey remember me..no ok remember my friend righty!

Vi punched the blue sentinel head right off, Kyle mouth was once again agape and he became more confused when he saw the thing disappear.

Vi: Come on kiddo we have to destroy the turrent ahead.

Kyle: Hey hold up what is a turrent woah!

Vi: Don't worry these are minions fight them and try not to die newbie.

Kyle: These things are almost to easy, he said as he kicked two of them in the face.

Vi and Kyle finished off the little thing of mutants that were protecting the turrent and they started to attack it. Onle everytime they did it would fix itself little by little.

Vi: Outta the way Kyle it is about to go down for good..VAULTTTT BREAKER!

The turrent now crumbled into little pieces, Kyle was about ask Vi for a high 5 but immediately thought of what would happen to his arm if he did.

Kyle: Nice one Vi that is what I call a one hit K.O.

Vi: Thanks now let's smash some more.

Kyle: Follow the path of chaos and.. wow this flower smells really sweet.

Vi: Flower?

Vi: KYLE NO!

The flower became an entire vine, it grabbed Kyle by the wrist and he was dragged away from Vi.

Zyra: Good now that he is gone we girls can have a little time together now.

Vi: Come, and, get some, Vi said gesturing for her to come towards her.

Zyra: Aaaahhh!

Vi: Aaaahhh!

Kyle was currently being dragged by the plant who knows where? The plant hit Kyle along the trees and some of the other objects in the forest.

Kyle: I can't cut these help, hey somebody help me HELP ME!

A weird object hit the vines and they were cut, Kyle pulled the little bit of the vines off of his wrist. He rubbed them and smelled around the place for whatever saved him.

*SNIFF, SNIFF, SNIFF*

Kyle: This scent this is um gar, nrta, no Gnar, Gnar is that you?

Gnar: Gnar!

Gnar fell out from a tree and Kyle was used to cushion the fall of the impact.

Gnar: Gnar Gnar Gnar Gnar aha hah Gnar!

Kyle: I have no idea the hell it is you just said just now, but I am going to take it as a compliment, you saved me here it isn't much but here.

Gnar: Grrrggh Gnar!

Kyle: What I don't smell anything what is it boy?

Gnar took the small ball Kyle gave him and put it in a little pouch he had with him he jumped down from Kyle head and then bit him in the leg.

Kyle ducked down and tried to grab Gnar, but he heard a strange thud hit a tree, Kyle slowly got up with Gnar in his arms turned around and saw a strange sword thing in the tree.

Kyle heard footsteps and looked to see a man with a green vest and the most stupid and horrendous moustache he had ever seen in his life.

Draven: Draven can't believe he missed you fresh blood he disappointed in himself for this.

Kyle: I am assuming your name is Draven then?

Draven: Yes he is smart now here is how this will work, you will let Draven kill you and little rug, then Draven destroys nexus and he wins this match.

Kyle: Wow I think just by talking to you I lost at least a dozen brain cells, Draven is bad for my health so.

Draven: Yahhh!

Draven and Kyle ran straight toward one another Draven swung his spinning axe at Kyle. Kyle moved out the way as the was slammed into the ground, his left foot came up and he kicked Draven in the face.

He stumbled back and let go of his axe, Kyle ran up on Draven and punched him a few times until he brought his fist back and uppercut him in chin.

Kyle: Huh you weren't so tough now were you?

Kyle turned his back for a second, and then felt his body rise up from the ground he looked to see Draven was back up. Draven swung Kyle around and threw him into a tree, Kyle slammed into it hard he got back up and rushed at Draven again.

The two men traded blows with one another kicking, punching and headbutting one another.

Kyle: (I don't understand usually I would have knocked a guy out by now, but this guy is..he crazy.

Draven kneed Kyle in the stomach and then in his face. He backed away trying to regain his balance back, Gnar stood right beside Kyle ready to fight Draven who now has both of his axes back.

Kyle: You outnumbered dude anything to say?

?: Carnage

From behind Kyle could see a giant blade he backflipped away from the strikes, but the wild swings kept coming towards him. Gnar jumped at the figure with a giant blade but was slammed on the ground by it's tail, then like a football Draven kicked Gnar he went far away from the group.

Kyle inspected the new fighter and nothing else could be said he is a big ass crocodile with a big ass blade and and his tongue is hanging out.

Draven: I want you to meet Draven teammate Renekton.

Renekton: I am going to kill you boy.

Draven: Now any last words you have to say to Draven.

Kyle: Um, the both of you suck.

Draven threw both his axes at Kyle, he ran up the tree behind him and jumped off it. He looked to see Renekton sword coming straight for his face, he managed to make his body move in just the nick of time.

Kyle punched Renekton in the face he retorted by hitting Kyle with his elbow. Off balance he backed off only to be given a punch in the face by Draven, Kyle felt another blow only to his back by Renekton tail.

Draven blade scraped Kyle on the chest, opening his shirt exposing the skin that was given a blood scar.

Draven grabbed Kyle by the collar and through him in the air.

Draven: Renekton give me a boost my maniac friend.

Draven ran towards Renekton, Draven jumped on the blade and Renekton pushed up on it. Draven was about to be in perfect position with a descending Kyle to slash but detoured from that idea.

Draven put both his legs together and feet and as soon as he had a look of his face. He dropped kicked him in the face midair, Kyle was now falling away due to the sheer force of the kick.

Kyle landed hard on the ground and looked lifeless for a second.

Kyle: (Ow what happened to me, I feel ow..am I bleeding it isn't a lot due to my genetics and I can barley get that side of my genetics to work for me.

Kyle: (This feeling though it is so, so, so damn different I haven't felt this way since me and my dad would spare against each other.

Renekton and Draven made it to were Kyle landed he was using the tree to lift himself up off the ground, he looked directly at his two opponents.

Draven: Draven will give the people of Noxus a glorious bloodshed as shall Renekton yes?

Renekton: I shall be sure to make it very bloody with a side of crazy.

Kyle: Pfft.

Renekton ,Draven: Huh?

Kyle: Ah, ah, ah haah haha hahaha ahaah aaaaaaaahhhha ahahhhahah!

Draven: Draven does not see what is so damn funny right now please explain to Draven?

Kyle: YEAH THIS IS AMAZING THIS WAS WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU TWO WANT A FIGHT A TRIBREED WE'LL THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET!

Kyle grabbed his amulet tied the long chain around his whole right arm and held the amulet tight in his hand he let some of his blood fall on the stone now he held it real tight.

Kyle: I who holds this amulet invoke my birthright, the blood that flowed through my mother and also flows through me Elizabeth, Vanguard Rebecca Drakov and the blood of my father which also flows through me Kyle Kane Sliver. The blood of my grandparents also flows within in me, Marcus, Georges Silver and Carol Elise Silver. I am their child I am the tri-breed I am Kyle Elijah Silver Drakov!

The stone started to radiate a blinding light, both Draven and Renekton had to cover their eye's from the light. It started to dim down after a few seconds the two males looked too see Kyle's forearms with gauntlets, on the vein of the right gauntlet was the stone. On his left was the gauntlet with Kyle's first and last name initials on it. The left gauntlet had some of the chain it was now tied around the entire left arm.

Kyle:Yeah now come on you two let's get wild!

Kyle ran headfirst into Renekton who brought his blade down in front of Kyle but ultimately missed, Kyle grabbed the blade with his hands and jumped up to slash Renekton in the face.

Renekton was now mad now in an even more of a blind rage he was swinging the blade around crazy. Kyle got under the blade and with his claws out on his gauntlet stabbed him in the neck and he even flew up into the air for a bit.

His body disappeared, Draven through both the axes at Kyle. Kyle dodged one of them the other in mid spin he grabbed it and through it back at Draven. He caught both of the axes much to Draven looked around but did not see Kyle.

Kyle came up from behind and the claw fingernails on his gauntlet pierced through Draven his body disappeared as well.

Double Kill

Kyle: Ha, hah ha that was, hah different.

Gnar: GNAR!

Kyle looked coming at him was a big red monster like thing he was about to kill it until it said Gnar this made him realize that this thing is that little cat thing Gnar.

He motioned for Kyle to get on his back. He did putting his arms on his shoulders, Gnar jumped from tree to tree moving extremely fast as well.

Kyle: AAAAAAH Slow down!

Gnar: GNAR!

Kyle: I SAID SLOW DOWN!

Gnar: GNAR, GNar gnar.

Gnar turned back into his little cute self once again now they were falling down fast.

Kyle: Oh Crap! I got you Gnar but this is going to hurt like crazy.

Kyle held Gnar close to his chest so the he wouldn't absorb most of the impact. He hit the ground hard the impact making a thud as well.

Kyle: Mom thank you for what little of healing factor I do have, Gnar is ok and ow and I have to snap my arm back into place...aw, aw , ow, ow, ow*SNAP* AWW! Ow, I hate doing that so damn much , so much.

Kyle looked around and noticed that there are burn mark, snapped tree's, and an imprint of someone's face.

Kyle: Ok looks like am on the right path, but where is the party?

Ahri: AAAAHHH!

Kyle looked at the nine tailed fox that was thrown in front of him.

Kyle: Hi um, um, um ah...I am sorry what was your name again?

Three of Ahri's tails hit Kyle in the back of the head, she then grabbed his collar and hoisted herself up from the ground.

Ahri: Ahri it is Ahri ok A.H.R.I Ahri and those two are who we are fighting right now.

Ahri pointed to a guy with a jazz like hat with a card in it, and right now he was jumping all over the place throwing cards at Alistar. The other opponent was a giant tree and it looked towards Kyle and Ahri.

Maokai: Do you want to see twisted?

Kyle: A tree, a walking moving talking tree oh, oh wow this just keeps getting better and better now don't move, Ahri watch after Gnar ok, I got this.

Maokai and Twisted fate are ganging up on Alistar Kyle kicked both of them in the face. Twisted fate picked up his hat that fell to the ground and put it back on his head.

Twisted fate: So, you must be new because no one would ever try to mess with my hat.

Kyle: Oh shut up you wannabe gambit looking boy.

Twisted fate: Gambit?

Kyle: (Right this is a different world so some of the things in my world might not exist here in this one then.

Kyle: Excuse me tree dude what is your name?

Maokai: Maok.

Kyle: It doesn't matter what your name is because you face the bad bull Alistar and Kyle the man made of badassery.

Maokai: I'll smash him right now!

Kyle ran towards Maokai and jumped over him he was about to slash the back of the leg but a little moving tree blew up in front of him. His back hit the wall, Maokai slammed his arm with the shield down to the ground.

Maokai: Arcane smash!

Kyle was slammed to the rock again, he also noticed that he wasn't moving like he should he was much slower. He failed to realize that Maokai was already in front of him and he was hit with that big hulking arm of his.

Kyle unwrapped the chain that was on his arm he threw it around Maokai's neck. He jumped over Maokai, now out of the corner he tugged the chain to make Maokai move forward.

Maokai: Let go, let go you filth.

Kyle: Filth, oh hell no take this then.

Kyle using his chain forced Maokai face into the rock.

Maokai: Arcane smash!

Kyle: WOOOAAAHHHH ufff!

Ahri stood over Kyle head holding Gnar in her arms like he was a stuffed animal. Ahri pointed her head to the side and gave Kyle a smug smile.

Ahri: So, how's it going volfy.

Kyle: VOLFY!?

Ahri: A mixture of wolfy and vampire that is your nick name for me.

Kyle: First off no, secondly.

Kyle felt a tugg at his chain he looked and Maokai started to run away.

Kyle: I am still connected to hiimmaaaahh!

Kyle was being dragged on the ground away from his teammates. Not only was this embarrassing it was by his own chain he was being dragged by, he felt like a kid who just got a new toy and just did whatever to the toy.

In this case Kyle was the victimized toy, and Maokai was the big ugly kid.

Gnar: Gnar Gnar,Gnar Gnar?

Ahri: Kyle is currently being dragged by a big tree.

Gnar: Gnar, Gnar, Gnar Gnar.

Ahri: Did you ask me if I destroyed the inhibitors yes I did, one of them that is.

Alistar: Well we'd better go help new kid and destroy the other one's then.

While being dragged Kyle noticed purple glowing diamond's, in his years of experience anything that is glowing is not good for his health most of the time.

He put his feet down into the ground and put his right hand into rock.

Maokai stopped dead in his tracks now turning around to see what the problem was. He couldn't see because out of nowhere came a flying drop kick from Kyle.

Kyle: Payback you big piece of crap!

His chain still tied together he threw Maokai into the purple diamonds area.

He untied his chain from his neck and Kyle left gauntlet became a chain again. He wrapped it around his right arm and the red gem glowed again.

The chain now became a krabi sword completely silver on the hilt it has his initials.

He tossed it into his right hand that still has his gauntlet on.

Kyle: Come on I can do this all woah.

Kyle just dodged a spinning axe which could have hit him in the head.

Draven: Guess who's back you little shit stain.

It was Draven, Renekton, Zyra and Twisted fate made it back to the nexus with minions behind them. Kyle looked at the five champions and minions, he realized this.

Kyle:(Oh boy am screwed I am so screwed, if I am going down then am going down fighting then.

Kyle took a step, forward about to attack, when suddenly a green orb of energy passed right by his head that hit Maokai that made him disappear. Kyle looked behind him to see, Ahri, Alistar, Vi and Gnar.

Vi: Nice going newbie now it is time we end this battle, she said this while popping her knuckles.

His teammates brought some minions of their own.

Zyra: It appears that you didn't learn your lesson the last time we fought Vi that didn't go so well for you did it.

Vi: What you whipped my ass once, you think you can do it again, just try it then!?

Both sides glared at one another neither moving a single muscle whatsoever.

Maokai now returned and he joined his side with all players on the board both sides charged at each other, Vi going for Zyra, Maokai taking on Alistair, Twisted fate against Ahri Kyle against Renekton and Draven vs Gnar who just went rage mode.

It was chaos the minions trying to protect the inhibitors but were being pushed back by the champions and minions as well.

Draven tried to hit Gnar with his axe, but that made Gnar jump on him and started going to town on him.

Ahri threw an orb a an inhibitor it was now destroyed with only one left the blue team was certain that they will win today.

Maokai did another arcane smash sending minions and champions alike backwards away from the nexus. But Vi got back up and dropped both of her fist on his face, she stood up and delivered more blows on his face. Ahri slid under Maokai and did a spirit rush behind him, with Vi giving a vault breaker destroying him.

Alistar destroyed the final inhibitor now it was time to take down the nexus.

Renekton: I'll kill you before I let you get to my nexus.

Kyle: Please if you're going to kill me please, brush your teeth.

Renekton took offense to that comment and now was more determined to get rid of Kyle.

Kyle: Hey Renekton guess what?

Renekton: WHAT!

Kyle: Alistar.

Alistar delivered a crushing headbutt to Renekton. The hit made the crocodile fly, and he landed on Zyra.

Vi: We have to destroy that thing to win right?

Vi: Yeah newbie.

Kyle: Put your fist together when I tell you push.

Kyle turned the sword back to a gauntlet, he did a somersault and ran towards Vi, he frontflipped on to her big hands. He gave her the signal and with that he was spinning

Kyle: Savage cyclone.

Kyle hit the nexus, the diamonds started to crack and ripple and structure began to fall apart. The nexus was now a pile of rubble the opposing team and minions disappeared.

Kyle: So, did we win?

Vi: Yes newbie we won woo!

Gnar: Ah ha gahh hah, said Gnar as he jumped up and down doing his happy dance.

Alistar: The bull is supreme.

Ahri: Kyle Drakov, my dear.

Kyle: Yes ma'am.

Ahri put her finger under his chin and she glared him.

Ahri: Do me a favor and do not forget my name I, mean...it hurts a girl's feelings, Ahri said giving Kyle a little pout.

Kyle: Oh, um I am, um sorry I am bad with name's so I'll do my best. Vi, thanks for the assist you to Alistar, and Gnar you the Gnar!

Gnar: Gnar ha, Gnar said as he shouted his name proudly to the sky.

Ahri was on the ground staring at it and feeling dejected that someone would forget her name just like that, her of all people.

Kyle: Sorry Ahri I mean Vi is easy because it is just two letters. Alistar is the name of this dude from a show I watch called D-Gray Man and Gnar...we'll Gnar just left a big ass impact on me.

Gnar: Gnar(doing the same thing as before.

Ahri ears perked up and her eyes grew bigger.

Ahri: Oh I can leave an impact on you just, give me an hour *smack* ow Vi!?

Vi: He just got here don't try to seduce him yet..oh look here comes the picture bot.

A yellow drones the size of a basketball with a propeller on it came and was circling around the champion's.

Kyle: Hey Vi what does Vi stand for anyway?

Vi: Vi stands for vicious, Vi stands for Vice, Vi stands for victory pose.

Gnar: Gnar

Kyle: What, Gnar?

*SNAP*

A flash came from the bot and a picture was taken of all five champions. Alistar was flexing his muscles making a few veins pop out on his shoulders. Ahri was spinning an orb on her finger ,like it was a basketball and her free hand on her hip. Vi was putting up a piece sign on her right hand, and the rock and roll sign on her left hand. Gnar was on top of Kyle's head, and Kyle was trying to get him off.

The champions started to disappear and Kyle was the last one to leave summoners rift. Kyle was now back in the summoning circle that brought him here.

Kyle: Seriously this whole teleporting thing is getting old fast.

Old Summoner: A 100 pardons, but once a match is over you leave the field of justice here are your things by the way.

Kyle: Ok check, check, and check thank you very much um Gandalf, Dumbledore whatever ya name is so what should I do now?

Old Summoner: Go and conversate amongst the other champion's get to know them. Also you shall be taking residence with one of the Piltover champions.

Kyle: Ok, two questions where are the other champions at, and how many are there?

Old Summoner: Counting you, there are now 122 champions.

Kyle: Oh, oh really that is just great um, and where are they right now.

Old Summoner: At a bar outside the institute of war, it helps them and relaxes them it is called the champion's spotlight. We also gave you 300 gold to start out with while you are here now go have fun be on your way and, huh?

Random Summoner: He left after you told him about the gold sir, and sir we still have work to do.

Old Summoner: Ok then why not let us continue from where we left off.

Kyle walked out of the institute only to see that he would have to walk down a big flight of stairs. So, instead he jumped down and landed on the ground, he did the same on the other flight of stairs.

He looked and smelled around, and picked up the scent of food he followed it and what he found like a 10 minute walk away from the institute was a wide two story building and a neon sign on it that said Champion Spotlight.

Kyle: Ok dude you are going, in to a new place, just make friends and only this time you don't have to be nervous, don't be just calm down breath in, breath out, breathe in and out.

Kyle walked to the bar calmly and cool, he grabbed the handle to the door and opened it to see chaos, beer drinking singing, dancing, sharping weapons. Hell what surprised him the most was he saw a little purple girl drinking with a white lion with dreds.

Kyle closed the door to the bar, it was a signal the whole place went quiet and everyone was staring at Kyle, no more beer drinking no noise no all eyes were on the tri-breed.

Kyle(WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF what the freaknick is going on right now ok just walk slowly I knew I should have put one of my wrestling song's on, they always give me a confidence boost ok play it cool and walk.

Kyle found a free seat he walked towards, it but almost every step he took the floor made a creak and that just made the silence in this place a lot more awkward for him.

He finally made it to the stool and he took the seat.

There are two empty seats on both side's of Kyle he was about to look around when his views on both sides was obscured. On the left side view was obscured by a big belly and orange beard. The right was blocked by a giant sword and a dude with a viking helmet.

Kyle(SHHHITTT I AM GOING TO DIE, SHHOOT ME IN HEAD CRRRRAAAPPPP THIS IS SO DAMN AWKWARD, he said in his head.

Tryndamere: So, Gragas can I have some of that special rum you made.

Gragas: Why sure old buddy*hic* anything I mean I can't give any to this loser boy right here can I, Gragas said as he pat Kyle on the back hard.

Kyle: Woah you talking about me naw not loser, nor boy I am 18.

Tryndamere: Hah, ha ha ah ha the boy thinks he is a man probably doesn't even have a sword long enough for him to see.

Kyle manly instincts kicked in and he was ready to defend his honor as a man.

Kyle: No I don't have an over compensating sword no I got the general man.

Tryndamere: Over compensating, now hold up I bet you whenever you fight your pathetic and you look like a idiot.

Kyle: Someone who doesn't even no someone they just met and calling them an idiot is an idiot.

All the bar OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!

Tryndamere: How about I slap you around like the little dog ya be!

Kyle: How about I kick your teeth down your throat!

Tryndamere: Why don't I take my sword and slash you in half, YOU BALLESS, GUTLESS WELP OF A MAN!

Kyle: Ya try that guess what after you miss I'll smack you with your own sword, then smack you with your helmet. Oh no the Kyle isn't finished just yet no I am gonna shine those horns up real nice and stick them both up your ass. Then pull it back out, take some of his rum that you love so much, pour it on that helmet and stick it up BOTH OF YOUR ASSESS!

Gragas and Tryndamere were a loss of words, the bar residents were also surprised. The last part of the insult made Kyle wolf vampire hybrid fangs show.

Both Tryndamere and Gragas got up from there seats, the crowd still stunned silent at the insults that were thrown at one another.

Kyle was ready to take on the two men until something that probably surprised him more than seeing Gnar transform was the barbarian patted him on both shoulders.

Tryndamere: GAGHHH AHGGGA GAAAHHH AHHH!

The whole bar was now laughing, Kyle joined in giving an awkward laugh to fit in to the laughing frenzy.

Kyle: Um, why are we laughing?

Tryndamere: Because you do have some balls I did not expect that great words.

Gragas: See we were just messing around we do this to all newbies.

Tryndamere: By the way what is your name?

Kyle: Kyle Drakov and yours?

Tryndamere: I am the barbarian king Tryndamere.

Kyle: Trytamreer.

Tryndamere: We shall work on it this is my friend Gragas the rubble rouser.

Gragas: How you doing newbie, Gragas said holding his hand out to a plant.

Kyle: Over here Gragasover here.

Gragas: I knew that, hey bartender give me a cup, new boy over here is going to have sum of this. Now this'll put hair on your chest.

Kyle looked at the rum/ale in his hand he looked at both man and with determination he took a drink.

Only after having a little of it his his tongue he could not stop, and he finished the cup.

Gragas: Well what'd'ya think?

Kyle: Oh hell yeah!

The bar was once again filled with fun and laughter.

Vi: Hey Kyle so I see you can handle yourself, that's good.

Kyle: Thanks Vi I feel better now, by the way do you know where Piltover is?

Vi: Yes yes I do I live there, they didn't I am the one you'll be staying with me and another champion.

Kyle: Sweet so when do we, when do we leave oh wow I feel amazing right now.

A man with long hair a microphone skelton face and the look of a rockstar got on the pub with Gragas.

Karthus: I am drunk I am so fucking drunk.

Gragas:But I just don't, no I just don't care.

Kyle now got on the pub and put his arm around pentakill Karthus, and do did Gragas.

Kyle: Get up, get loud and have fun all around.

Karthus: Yes have the fun.

Kyle: Come one come all and feel our power, as he sang the tune in Karthus mic.

Gragas: Oh feel, ffffeeel our power, (doing the same thing Kyle did.

Kyle: So, have fun with a tri-breed.

Karthus: Or a death singer.

Gragas: Please pick a rubble rouser.

Gragas, Karthus, Kyle: Oh let's just have some fun, fun fun, fun, all three sanged into the microphone.

Those who watching clapped and laughed, Karthus fell of the counter, and Kyle did the same. Both men fell asleep, while Gragas jumped up and down on the counter.

Vi: Ok Kyle come on time to put you to sleep for the night.

Kyle: Yes pink cupcake fairy.

Vi: No I am not a cupcake fairy, but I do know one however, so just enjoy the.

Kyle:...um.

Vi: Ride he went to sleep on me while I was talking hmmm I really hope this is going to be fun.

**26 hours later**

Kyle:.. oh ah what the, ow my body where am I?

Vi: My place.

Kyle: What the hell?

Vi: I am assuming you don't remember what happened at the bar do you?

Kyle: Not a lot really.

Vi: Ok then let's talk it over breakfast.

Vi had on a black shirt and blue jean shorts, she showed Kyle her police station slash house.

Vi: By the way there is an old lady that lives with me and she is a little hard of hearing, so when you get down say old lady Caitlyn real loud alright.

Kyle: Ok.

The two made it into the kitchen,Vi pushed Kyle forward, he still couldn't believe those big robot gloves weren't her actual hands.

Kyle: HEY OLD LADY CAITLYN CAN YOU HEAR ME!?

*BANG*

A gun shot barley missed Kyle who ducked just in the nick of time to avoid the gunshot. A woman came out from the kitchen wearing a black sleeveless top that barely covered her stomach, and a black thong, on her shoulder was a giant sniper rifle.

Caitlyn: Now I am sorry what was it you called me?

Caitlyn put her foot on the side of Kyle's face and the gun in his face.

Kyle: I um, um, um I um?

Caitlyn: What is um I don't speak um.

Kyle: I.I..I,I,I, I um?

Caitlyn: I is a letter and um again what is that a country come on what did you say!?

Kyle: Um.

Caitlyn: Say um one more damn time you do I will blow your damn brains out right here on my just cleaned kitchen floor.

Kyle: I called you an old lady, but I don't see why I did besides Vi told me to do it anyway I am sorry please forgive me Ms. Caitlyn please!

Caitlyn: ...Caitlyn, just Caitlyn ok come on get up sit at the table.

Vi: Told me you got drunk she also told me the other stuff, that's probably why you don't have a hangover. Oh do you want eggs Kyle?

Caitlyn: No eggs please.

Caitlyn: So, Vi put you up to this did she...ok then here is your breakfast.

Kyle looked at the plate in front of him to see pancakes, bacon and hashbrowns she also gave Kyle some orange juice too.

Kyle was very confused now, after telling her what happened she seemed more calm. Caitlyn put on some blue jeans and picked up her gun.

Caitlyn: Kyle stay here, I have to take care of some business, Caitlyn said with a calm erie smile.

Kyle took a bite of his food and he loved it.

He heard the door close to the house he was in, meaning Caitlyn must have left. He got some maple syrup and put it on his pancakes.

*BOOM*

Kyle:Huh?

Kyle looked outside to see Vi running away from Caitlyn who is shooting at her.

Kyle: Piltover huh I think that I am going to enjoy this place.

**I enjoyed doing this chapter read, review enjoy ccriticize to construct and have fun and I hope your stories go well**


End file.
